


A Different Kind of Soul Eater

by QuickySand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soul Sex, THIS IS A PRESENT FOR MY SEMPAI BTW, i dunno, might count as vore???, vore is great tho tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... This story is actually based off of a web comic my sempai showed me, and then an RP we had afterwards. ^-^" Call me sinful, just don't call me late for dinner~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Soul Eater

   Sans had been in plenty of awkward situations; there was that one time Doggo had caught him jerking off at his sentry post, and that other time he had mixed his ketchup with his alcohol and he’d ended up drinking as if the world was ending, but never had the situation been _this_ kind of awkward. It had started with him dozing off in his favourite armchair…

 

   “Sans? Sans, I’m home!” I slowly opened my eyes with a smile; Paps was back.

“Hey, bro.” I hummed as he hung up his scarf and gloves. But I was concerned when he turned to me wearing a nervous expression. “Is somethin’ wrong?” He walked over and sat straddling my lap, pressing his mouth to mine. I chuckled softly as he let his tongue slip out, meeting it with mine as my hands found his hips. I broke the kiss after a few moments and he gently nuzzled my neck. “What’s wrong, babe?” I murmured, pecking the top of his skull. Papyrus sighed, giving my neck a small kiss.

“Sans, I… I was talking to a little friend of mine,” _Better not have been that flower fucker,_ “H-He knows about our relationship,” _Oh, great,_ “And I was asking for suggestions of what you and I could do together and, well… He g-gave me an answer…” _What did that little shit say?!_ “A-And I asked if it would be painful, but he said it wouldn’t be as long as you didn’t bite it too hard,” That sparked my actual interest, “And he said it f-felt good on both ends so I wanted to know if you’d like to try it, b-but I’m a bit nervous to ask you a-and-” I gently cupped his cheeks and pulled him up to look me in the eyes with a reassuring smile.

“What is it you want me to do, Paps?” I asked softly. His sockets widened as his cheeks turned a darker orange. He gulped, pupils darting nervously over my features before he nodded decisively to himself.

“Sans, I… I want you to swallow my soul.” My eyes widened in surprise and I felt my face slowly growing warm. _Of all things, he had to ask that. He couldn’t have even asked me to choke on his tentacle. No, he had to suggest…_ that _… Geez, is_ this _awkward…_ Papyrus’ expression quickly changed to panic and I realized I had yet respond. “But-But only if it’s alright with you! I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfor-”

“Well, seeing as I’ve already tasted it, and it tastes pretty damn good, I don’t think that’d be too much of a problem.” My brother cut himself off with a squeak, his orange blush spreading to the rest of his face.

“Oh. O-Oh, my…” He squirmed a bit, obviously aroused. I allowed myself a smirk, picking him up by his hips as I stood with his legs wrapped around my waist. I carried him over to the couch and laid us down with me on top, leaning down to gently suck and chew his cervical as I shed him of his armour, my favourite activity at the end of the day.

“Summon your soul.” I whispered huskily against the side of his skull and Papyrus shivered. A soft, familiar beating joined the sounds of our shallow breaths, and I looked down and blushed, smiling. “Takes my breath away every time I see it, bro; such a pure, beautiful soul.” My brother squirmed again, his eyes silently pleading. With a soft smile, I let my hands wander down and slip under his ribcage to delicately rub my fingers against his soul. I was rewarded with a familiar gasp as Papyrus arched his body up against mine.

“Nh, f-fuck, brother… P-Please…” Carefully, I pulled my brother’s soul out from under his ribs and brought it up to my mouth, letting my tongue form and peak just past my teeth. I looked up at my bro, searching for consent. “Please, please, please…! Please, Sans, _please_ …!” I groaned in response to his pleas and pushed my tongue out further, licking up the entire front of Papyrus’ soul. He whimpered and moaned softly, raising a hand to bite on one of his knuckles. I teased the curves of his soul with my tongue and fingers until I was sure that I could go further. Baring my teeth, I gently sank them into the upper left curve. He gasped loudly and arched his spine, trembling, and I tasted his purest flavour as it oozed into and around my mouth. With a smirk up at my bro, I unhooked my teeth from his soul and gingerly licked the mark they had left. After that, I placed the tip of his soul in my mouth and began to suck on it. Papyrus seemed to be struggling for air at this point, and I was breathless from just watching him; this was the best way to unravel him. I puffed some hot air on his soul before finally, carefully, placing it in mouth. Papyrus shivered and let out a whimper, bucking his pelvis slightly upwards. “O-Oh… Sans… S-So… Mm, warm…” I smiled warmly as he tilted his head back and absent-mindedly curled his fingers around the corner of a cushion. Grunting to get his attention, once catching it I stared up at him in silent askance. “Y-Yes, brother… P-Please… Please, Sans…” I teased his soul between my tongue and the roof of my mouth with a nod. After a few moments, once I was confident that I could swallow it whole, I sat up straddling my brother’s legs. Making sure that Papyrus was watching, I slowly tilted my skull back so that he could watch the glow go down my neck and swallowed as loud as I could. My brother choked out a lovely sound that was somewhere between a moan and a gasp as he arched his body completely off the couch and tightly grasped the cushions. Once it had settled, he went limp beneath me, pupils fuzzy and mouth agape.

“You okay, Paps?” A dazed nod. I suddenly jolted upwards with a gasp, startled, then bucked my hips forward with a groan. “F-Fuck, bro… Nh, y-you’re squirming inside of me…” Papyrus finally seemed to snap out of it.

“S-Sorry…” His voice was quiet as he let out a long and soft shuddering sigh. I smiled reassuringly at him.

“S’okay. Feels weird, but… Good.” I looked down and rolled my shirt up, revealing a light blue makeshift stomach I had unconsciously made for myself; it was a bit pudgy and soft, but Paps always seemed to like it. Sure enough, a bright orange glow could be seen within it; Papyrus’ soul. I looked back up at my brother. “The question is; can you still summon magick?” Papyrus shifted slightly, looking down. A bright orange flash caused me to look down as well. My eyes widened a bit at the sight of a glistening orange vagina. _That wasn’t exactly what I meant, but I’m not disappointed._

“I think that’s all I can manage at this point, brother.” He panted with another squirm, sweat beading down his skull, and I gulped.

“It’s perfect, bro,” I breathed, summoning my cock, “A pretty little pussy for me to fuck…” The last bit turned into a chuckle as I hooked my fingers under the hem of my shorts, and Papyrus blushed a darker shade and moaned. “Is that what you want, bro? For me to fuck you? Tell me.” He seemed to be struggling with his words as he cast an arm over his eyes. I smirked, leaning forward to whisper against his skull. “Tell me what you want, bro…” His words came out in quiet whimpers when he finally answered.

“…I…need you…to fuck… me…” I chuckled deviously.

“What was that, Paps? I don’t think that I quite heard you…” I shivered at his quiet, impatient growl.

“Sans, I want you to fuck me…!” This time it was a desperate whine. _Well, I can’t deny him after_ that _gorgeous statement…_ I pulled my shorts off and tossed them away, revealing my stiff cock, already hot and throbbing. _Fuck, he just gets me so riled up…_ I rubbed the tip against his folds, teasing his clit with it as I slicked up my shaft with his juices. Papyrus began to squirm again, thrusting his hips down in desperate attempts to get me inside of him. I chuckled, holding tight to his pelvis with one hand as I aligned myself with the other.

“You ready bro?” An eager nod.

“Yes, yes, Sans, yes…!!” With his confirmation, I pushed the head in. Papyrus tensed up, his legs wrapping loosely around my waist as his grip slackened on the cushions.

“Mm…” I couldn’t help a soft moan.

“Nh… Ah… Mm… Muh…”

“More?” A slow nod. I slowly began to push the rest of the way in, and Papyrus rocked his hips down to meet me until our hips were flush against each other. “Mm… Should I move?” I asked after a moment of basking in his tight heat and my brother nodded, his eyes closed. “Ah…”

“Oh…!” I started off with long, slow thrusts, Paps rocking his body against mine in time. He let his skull fall back against a couch pillow with a dazed smile, tongue lolling out and drool dripping down his chin. As his head was turned to the side, his neck was deliciously bared up to me and I couldn’t help myself; I leaned in and began to gently bite and lick and suck on it. My brother tightened around me with a beautiful gasp, pushing into my touch. “F-Fuck, Sans…! Yes, oh, ah, mark me! Bite me harder, _please_ …!” I growled softly and moved my mouth lower, biting roughly into his collarbone as I picked up the pace. Papyrus began to tremble, his movements against me growing quicker and more frantic. “O-Ohh…! Sans, you’re about to…! Almost…! Hit my…!!” I angled my body into his, wrapping my arms under his back to pull him as far up against me as I could and adding to the wonderful heat between our bodies.

“Right here?” I grunted around and against his bone.

“A little…higher…!!” And then he let out the most beautiful cry and tightened around me, legs gripping me harder. “Yes, _yes_!! Sans, right…! _There_ , right _there_!” I groaned, sweat glistening on my bones as my thrusts grew rougher and quicker. I released my brother’s collarbone, briefly admiring the deep grooves and scratches left in my wake that would take a few weeks to heal, before staring into his pleasure-soaked expression.

“Sounds like… You’re gonna cum,” I panted, “Ya gonna cum, bro? Gonna cum because I’m fuckin’ ya?”

“I’m…!! A- _Ah_ …!” _Fuck, so sexed up that he can’t even talk…!_ He reached up and I hissed as his hands clung almost painfully to my shoulders.

“Fuckin’ ya while your soul squirms inside of me?” _And fuck, it feels so good…!!_ And that seemed to push him over the edge as he came and grew very tight around me. My vision rolled upwards and I came as well, but not to the feeling of him clenching around my cock; I came to the feeling of his soul gushing out magick inside of me. I choked slightly before it settled down, a bit of orange magick oozing down my chin. I collapsed on top of Papyrus as our magick appendages faded, both of us breathing heavily. After a moment or two I chuckled, probably feeling fuller than my brother currently did. Not quite knowing what to say, I settled for leaning up and pressed a sweet kiss to my brother’s mouth. But as our breathing finally calmed down, a thought crossed my mind and I shot up. “W-Wait, I swallowed _your soul_ , right?” Seeming to snap out of his daze, Papyrus donned a confused expression.

“Nnyeah?” I began to panic.

“ _How the hell are we gonna get it out_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Webcomic is here: http://fontcest.tumblr.com/post/137605452841/nikko-milk-help-a-skelly-in-need-call


End file.
